The Academy
The Academy is the inaugural area available in the FusionFall world, replacing the Future in a major game update as of February 16, 2011. All players residing in the Future were transported to Sector V in the past. The area encompasses the first four levels of the game and moves the Player into open world much faster than previously. At the Academy, players fine tune their skills and are granted technology to train for the battle against Fuse. History The Academy's construction was a collaborative undertaking primarily between DexLabs, the Plumbers, and Providence. Dexter discovered Fuse's impending invasion of the Earth during a time-traveling experiment that accidentally sent the Player to the Future. The apocalyptic timeline was averted when the Player was brought back to the Past with the Nano technology blueprints. With the warning of the coming invasion, and the new powers to fight it, the Cartoon Network Universe came together to take the fight to the enemy. However, the fight against Fuse was said to not be over and that Fuse's forces were stronger than before. Gameplay Tutorials on basic game mechanics (e.g. handing weapons, picking up missions, obtaining nanos, etc.) is what a good portion of the Academy's gameplay consists of. Missions View all available missions within the Academy here. Compared to the Future With the massive overhaul, the previous four Nanos of Buttercup, Numbuh Two, Eddy, and Eduardo were made available in the Past in different areas. Replacing them, the Player instead receives the Finn Nano, Rex Nano, and Alien X Nano in the Academy. The Level 4 Nano Mission was changed from Eduardo to Numbuh Two, which is given to the player in Sector V once completion of the tutorial occurs and they had gain enough experience. Locations In the Academy, there are three different locations wherein basic, tutorial training takes place: * Null Void - For level 1s. * Providence HQ - For levels 2 and 3. * Mt. Neverest - For level 4s. NPCs Training instructors * Ben (Null Void) * Computress (Providence HQ) * Edd (Mt. Neverest) * Finn (Providence HQ) * Grim (Null Void) * Lance (Providence HQ) * Rex (Null Void and Providence HQ) Mt. Neverest NPCs * Adventure Time ** Finn ** Princess Bubblegum ** Lady Rainicorn * Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ** Ben ** Gwen ** Kevin ** Grandpa Max * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Numbuh Five * Dexter's Laboratory ** Computress ** Dexter ** Dee Dee ** Major Glory ** Mandark * Ed, Edd n Eddy ** Edd * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Eduardo * Generator Rex ** Rex * Powerpuff Girls ** Mojo Jojo * Samurai Jack ** Samurai Jack * Sym-Bionic Titans ** Lance ** Ilana ** Octus * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ** Fred Fredburger ** Grim * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ** Flapjack * Toonami ** TOM * Notable original NPCs ** Aidan Emberlink ** Alfonso Fearfang ** Amanda Sacredprincess ** Jonny Ramone References Category:Game Elements Category:Not Available in Retro